


Changing Fate 1: The Sorceror’s Stone

by Gallavich4ever



Series: Changing Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Harry Potter has Anxiety, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever
Summary: Harry Potter is just trying to get through his Sixth year at Hogwarts when he stumbles across a series of books that will change everything he ever thought he knew.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Changing Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! New fic for you! So this one takes place in the middle-ish of Harry’s Sixth Year. It’s basically a ‘Harry Potter Characters Read The Books’ fic, but with a twist: Drarry. Because AO3 is going to be weird about me posting the actual words of the book in my story, I decided I would just try to leave a link to every chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, because we’ve got so much ground to cover.
> 
> Happy reading!

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HMv1sqM-oRzqcyp4Vl632dA66PjIRN4QF86iuGTGkpA/edit


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the first chapter of the book! I really hope you guys enjoy the Drarry here. Looks like they couldn’t keep their relationship much of a secret from Ron and Hermione after all.
> 
> Happy reading!

https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LKkXulfGUE96BR79fH1O2As4BCNaO1ifM45Kwrpllz0/edit


End file.
